ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Clans
Feel free to add your own...clans to the page The Hu-Fung Clan The Hu-Fung family one of the original families ruling over one of Emperor Yoroh's empire, however when it collapsed they formed their own clan to defend the land they believed was theirs. The Clan itself was formed by Ryu Hu-Fung, and was taken over by his son, Mazakai Hu-Fung. Mazakai would marry Timiko Abe, and Tamamo blood would become prominent in the family. After this the Clan would go through several succession disputes, and the Clan essentially became a clan of ruthless assassins. Centuries later the clan was conquered by Irene Aishi and the Aishi Clan. The current leader Lee Hu-Fung, and the former leader Meilan Hu-Fung would flee to the royal vaults after the base was burned to the ground. Azhimiku Family The Azhimiku Family was one of the first families of Aelaa, and originally formed the Azhimiku Tribe, in an effort to resist the forces of Emperor Yoroh. However, once they were conquered by the Hu-Fung Clan they were treated as slaves, due to their Dragon descent. Though once the rule of Nagita the Open, they were given much more suitable living establishments. Shimonseki Family The Shimonseki family were always major supporters of the Hu-Fung Clan and their views, and provide the Clan most of it's military. They however, are very secretive and don't divulge details on their secret plans. After the Hu-Fung Clan collapsed they established their own clan, the Shimonseki Clan, to battle the Aishi Clan. Elder Clan The Elder Clan was also one of the original families ruling over a province in Yoroh's empire, and also formed their own clan following the empire's collapse. They are known to be one of the first families of Dimanta, and are well known for being very wise and telling the future. The Clan is ruled by Tor Elder after his younger brother, Maiichi was disowned Otsukishi Family The Otsukishi Family (formerly the Meishi Oni Tribe) was a tribe of Oni in the First Realm, that came to Ninjago initially with the intent to capture the First Spinjitzu Master, but changed their minds and settled down instead, forming the short lasting Otsukishi Clan, which was conquered and subjugated by the Elder Clan. Sykow Clan The Sykow Clan are a greedy, wealthy family who married into prestigious Oni and Dragon Families when they came to Ninjago. After most of their children experienced magical Corruptions at a very early age, the Clan encouraged it, and they eventually spiralled out of control, and for a long time they were a fearsome clan of vicious assassins. This changed however when Rendi and Peiyi Sykow, the Clan Leaders children, stole the Blade of Masahiru, and Meilan Hu-Fung ordered the Clan to be destroyed. After a long fight they clan was forced to surrender and the few survivors would flee to the Aishi Clan. Tadahashi Family The Tadahashi Family were a rather small, insignificant clan that were allies with the Sykow Clan, and as the two clans views became similar they eventually merged, after brief conflict. Stutoko Family The Stutoko Family were a family of a few different demon races that were subjugated by the Kitotashi Clan which was subjugated by the Sykow Clan. They are actually quite wealthy, and their mansion in the Sykow Clan Base is rather luxurious. Kitotashi Family The Kitotashi Family (originally the Kitotashi Clan) was a clan of ruthless samurai that built up quite an empire, until they were divided by the enemy clans and collapsed. They were conquered by the Sykow Clan and forced to serve them. Alto Clan (this section contains potential triggers) The Alto Clan used to be a very respectable and honoured family, previously ruling over several large provinces in Emperor Yoroh's Empire. However they were incredibly traditional and forced incestuous marriages on the Clan's children. These marriages eventually drove the leaders onto insanity. Along with mental issues they were known to distance their Oni blood, ending with them getting a few blood curses. They are also known to let anyone into the Clan if they deem them worthy, and the subject will be made into an 'Alto Assassin'. The Clans major form of military. The Clan is currently being led by Kohaku Alto. Shimizu Assassins The Shimizu Assassins are a group of elite assassins that, traditionally dedicate themselves to protecting the clan leader, though following the Alto Clan's alliance with the Black Lotus they have been repurposed as the Invoker's private assassins. Aishi Clan The Aishi Clan (formerly the Adachihara Oni Tribe) was a tribe of Oni that were in no way supporters of the Denacir Family that ruled the First Realm before the war. After Yoiko Orion was banished from the capital her half brother, Keajae, tried to unite the Adachihara and Orion Tribes, however his attempt failed and the two tribes went to was with each other, and only stopped fighting when the Oni were being wiped out by the Myei and FSM. After stealing the Oni Mask of Isolation and fleeing to Ninjago they converting themselves into the Aishi Clan. This newfound clan was a rouge clan that rebelled against all the superior powers of their time. Currently they are been known for making weak bonds with other clans only to betray them and kill them all. They are also known for having bearers of many different, often contradictory kinds of magic (i.e Demonic Magic and Light Magic.) They are currently being led by the psychotic Irene Aishi after she murdered her parents and brother, and undermined the Hu-Fung Clan, making the Hu-Fung Empire their own. Stutoko Family Part of the Stutoko Family did join the Aishi Clan after they were subjugated by the Kitotashi Clan. They provide most of the military teachings of the clan. Bygonbourne Clan not to be confused with the current Bygonbourne Family '' The Bygonbourne Family was one of the most powerful and influential families in Yoroh's empire. After his defeat they formed the rather weak and scattered Bygonbourne Clan, though this changed when they married the few Shushus that escaped from the Shakrute and were equipped with powerful Demonic Magic. They then allied themselves with the Hu-Fung Clan and became much more organized. Following the death of Drako Bygonbourne and the Clan's alliance with the Black Lotus Drako's nephew, Predaki Bygonbourne took over. Fujimori Clan The Fujimori Clan is a very secretive and small clan mostly made up of users of light magic and some users of Dragon Magic. Not many can attack their base due to it being in the mountains, and many don't know they exist. This makes it very easy for them to work in the shadows. The Clan is ruled by Queen Mariyah Fujimori, a victim of the Longevitus Curse. Megano Clan The Megano Clan was a clan distantly related to the Fujimori clan and were users of light magic. They were conquered and their base was destroyed by Aneko Hu-Fung when she fought to get her son Isao back nearly 500,000 years ago. Though some of their descendants still exist. Samurakami Clan The Samurakami Clan (previously the very short lived Shotsujika Tribe, a tribe of Bokannu) is a clan that is one of the few to have a stable relationship with the Nishimiya Family, a family that is often labeled as 'traitorous', 'gruesome', and 'dangerous' by other major clans. Though the clan is rather 'small' compared to other clans they work well in the shadows, being quite dangerous in addition to their powerful Demonic Magic. As of now the clan is led by the corrupt and cruel Mistress Ayata Unigami Samurakami-Nishimiya II with 'Raideru Samurakami ' as the heir. Nishimiya Family The Nishimiya Family was originally two families, one Oni and one Dragon- Nishi and Miya- and they unified themselves to defeat the corrupt Accio Denacir. Their revolution never really happened, but the two families offspring, who were Shushus, we're banished by Accio Denacir himself to the Shakrute. Eventually the descendants of the Nishi and Miya families simply adopted the combined versions of their surnames starting the 'Nishimiya' family. Saitou Clan The Saitou Clan is essentially a clan of over traditional Oni/Human hybrids and Immortalitus Curse bearers. Though they are a clan they are incredibly hostile and don't allow their children to marry ANYONE outside of the clan, leading to many trying to escape. The Clan also force their children- mostly son's- to become assassins and will literally drug them with elvish tea leaves to make unable to feel emotion of remorse over the killings they are forced to commit. Currently the clan is being led by Hironori Saitou. Moisson Clan ''Note: Page to be made soon. Formerly known as the Shūkaku Clan, the Moisson Clan is a large clan whose roots trace back to the ancient Atali's, an early, and short-lived tribe of Oscuri/human hybrids. Those that were mostly of either Oscuri or Oni descent were welcomed into the clan. It was after a civil war that the clan changed their name, which was intended to 'modernise the clan'. Currently, the clan is lead by Himiko Moisson. Kimber Clan The Kimber Clan significantly differs from most other clans, as their hierarchy is similar to that Irish and Scottish clans, whereas most clans are based on that of Japanese clans. At the head of the clan is the rich Kimber family, having formerly owned villages and large amounts of land around their base. As well as being very religious, the Kimbers have a burning hatred for Oni, and any other demons descending from or baring similarities to them. For nearly 1000 years, they were rivals with the Shūkaku/Moisson Clan, until their collapse after their lengthy wars. The fate of the clan's former members is unknown. Collett Clan The Collett Clan had very self-centred beliefs, essentially deeming most outsiders as weak. They claimed it was their job to either strengthen those 'below' them by joining their cause, or simply killing them off. The clan was never considered well mannered or civilised. They also had a hatred for the Ninjago Royal Family, believing they should be executed and that they should take their place. The last leader of the Collett Clan died in his sleep, after being killed by his own son. While the clan collapsed after this event, survivors of the chaos during the collapse went to other clans. Some hoped that one day that the Collett Clan would rise again... Mirazha Clan Though small, the Mirazha Clan are masters of the rare arts of Illusion and Soul magic. Originally, they were close allies with the Moisson (then Shūkaku) Clan, before breaking away from them after an act of treason between the two clans was committed by an unknown Shūkaku family member. They fought with the Shūkaku/Moisson clan for a few hundred years, before a truce was called between the two clans. After Himiko Moisson came to rule the Moisson Clan, she declared war on the Mirazha Clan, having previously been in a relationship with the current Mirazha Clan's leader, Morgan. Kujisaki Clan Small, yet incredibly mysterious, the Kujisaki Clan has an obsession with balance. They would do anything to achieve what they believed was balance, whether it be killing someone, destroying an entire village, or helping another clan. All of its members used an almost unheard of form of magic, which was known to them as Balance Magic. The Kujisaki Clan works in the shadows, and is rarely seen in plain sight, unless it is for a special reason. The current leader's identity is a well kept secret, any outsiders finding their identity being disappearing without a trace. Category:Hu-Fung Clan Category:Azhimiku Family Category:Elder Clan Category:Otsukishi Family Category:Sykow Clan Category:Sykow Family Category:Alto Clan Category:Aishi Clan Category:Aishi Family Category:Bygonbourne Clan Category:Fujimori Clan Category:Fujimori Family Category:Megano Clan Category:Shūkaku Clan Category:Moisson Clan Category:Kimber Clan Category:Collett Clan Category:Mirazha Clan Category:Kujisaki Clan